The present invention relates to hand tools and more particular to a clamp having a setting mechanism that permits the jaws of the clamp to be engaged with a work piece with a drive mechanism operable with one hand. The jaws of the clamping mechanism may be configured to either diverge or converge in order to clamp.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide pliers with either pivotally diverging or converging jaws which can be operated with a single hand drive mechanism in a step-by-step linear ratchet manner, and yet provide clamping capabilities having a jaw pressure in excess of 1,800 pounds.